erbogalaxyfandomcom-20200215-history
Niro1296 vs Super Mario 2
Niro1296 vs Super Mario 2 is the 15th installment of Epic Rap Battles of Galaxy and the third episode of Season 2. It features former loquendo maker Niro1296 (currently NXN Studios), battling against Super Mario franchise character and protagonist, Mario. It also features Toad and Steak as new characters in this battle. It was released on February 23, 2015. Karaoke - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9PPjClckpDI Cast/Crew Mario and Luigi played by SuperJake1764 Niro and Toad played by ASZ Productions Saori played by Caty Cardoso (MinecraftCardosoFilms) Steak played by Tototito93 Edited by ASZ Productions Audio Mixed by SuperJake1764 Written by ASZ Productions, SuperJake1764 and Jetman300 Lyrics Mario: Its-a me, Mario, ready to destroy this guy again! God, your videos are unoriginal like freakin’ Ben 10! Why don’t ‘ya leave this battle now? It’s time to teach you a lesson! My rhymes are rockin’. CALL ME MARILYN MANSON! Fire balls in hand, I’ll make ‘ya shut up now! You won’t repeat what you said when i take you to the mushroom town! Uh oh, I guess there’s coming a failure enemy, better press down! Who wouldn’t know me? I’m the best plumber around! Niro: It’s Niro, to teach you something you never learned before! Quit murdering poor animals, you have a ‘’rotten heart’’ you freakin’ bore! I got the best videos, my rhymes are fire flower hot! Nintendo must have been high when they CHOSE A PLUMBER TO BE IN THEIR MASCOT! All you got in your kingdom is midget toads! What a disgrace! You’re ugly Mario, get outta my face! Your games are awful since the freakin’ 90’s! Call me Yoshi, because this time you ain't gonna ride me! Luigi: Racing into the battle, the name is Luigi! The Mario Brothers could beat you Niro, even with your friend Saori Your adventures are bad, like your rhymes, well! Don’t even try to escape from this battle cause you will need help! Green Firedisses and Boss Battling Rhymes, what’cha got! Your channel is like Sega, you’ll begin to rot! I’m the best partner Mario ever had! You failed your videos again, go back to your crazy dad! Saori: If Niro is needing help I’m coming here to help him. Oh are these 2 dorks messing with me? It’d be a real sin! You 2 will win? Well, if you say yes I know you two are kidding How could Mario save Peach from a castle if she isn’t even in it! You can’t top our videos, it’s just too late! Your games are the worst, you just lost your fate! Somehow your games take alot of time to load! You’re all failures, at the size of a toad! Toad: You said my name! Now you will meet your defeat Yeah, It’s about time you 2 will be beat! I’m the best, run so fast, you’re all just a bunch of failures! Our army could beat you anyday, derps! Our games take time to load? Where do you make your stupid videos? You’ll all admit it, once you hear our fire flower flows! I think you all have discovered your defeats. Man I’m about to eat you 2 like steak! Steak: Looks like you have said my name, so let me kick your butts! You dorks from Super Mario games can’t defeat us God, Mario isn’t even Super this time! And Luigi you will be defeated by my rhymes! Toad stop being annoying, and also stop being a blockhead! With my subnormality I’ll make you all be dead! The whole world you guys live is just at Mario’s Head! Now I have ended Super Mario Bros, I’m going to bed!